


Show & Tell

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Baby!F1 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby!F1, Gen, Nursery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's show and tell at nursery and Carlos, Felipe, Jolyon, Marcus and Max all have interesting things to present to their classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

Miss Kaltenborn had made the children sit nicely on the floor. They were in lines, cross-legged with their arms folded. Some of the younger children had their index fingers over their lips to stop themselves from talking.

There were a couple of parents standing at the back of the room, ready to help with bags full of things to show and looking annoyed that they'd been dragged in to talk to a bunch of two to four year olds.

This week, the five students selected were Carlos, Jolyon, Max, Felipe and Marcus, and from the chats the teacher had had with each of them it looked like it was going to be a little more exciting than a quick sentence on the bug that they'd found on the way into school that morning.

"OK then," she said, smiling down at the children that surrounded her, "I think we should start with Carlos, since his Daddy has come in and needs to rush off to work. Come on, Carlos."

She signalled for Carlos to join her at the front of the room, and his father walked around the seated children to join him.

"Now, everybody say hello to Mr Sainz," Miss Kaltenborn said, which cued a chorus of 'Hello Mr Sainz'.

He nodded to the class, wondering exactly how his wife had managed to persuade him to take the morning off work to do this. There was only one other parent in the room - a mother with a camcorder at the ready to film her son when it was his turn. He was thankful she wasn't filming the whole thing.

"This my Daddy and he's a wally dwiver," Carlos grinned as he shouted so that the class could hear him.

His father winced, regretting his wife making their son practise so that he would be heard.

"Tell them fings, Daddy," his son looked up at him, a big grin on his face causing his nose to crinkle and his big brown eyes to shine.

"Well," he began, gulping and looking towards the two teachers who stood at the side of the class.

The younger woman nodded for him to continue, the older gentleman already day-dreaming about more interesting things.

"Well, yes," he continued, "I'm a rally driver. I race cars for a living and hopefully, one day, I will win a World Championship."

He bent down and rummaged inside the bag he'd bought with him. Carlos grinned at his classmates who had all leaned forward, the excitement of what was in the bag gripping them.

"This," he said, pulling out one of his helmets, "Is the protection I wear on my head while I'm racing. Anybody know what it is?"

He was suddenly aware that he sounded like his old school teacher, but one of the smaller boys at the front of the class almost jumped in the air to raise his hand to answer. 

"Helmert!" the boy shouted, grinning at the blond haired boy that sat beside him before whispering 'I bought one too' in his ear as he patted the bag in front of him.

"Correct," Carlos' father continued, "This is my helmet. And This," he said, bending down and pulling out a large piece of fibreglass with the Ford logo on, "Is the very tip of the nose of my car."

Some of the girls in the class started giggling together about how big a nose it was, how cars were for boys and how bored they were.

"This is what sits at the front of my car to make it more aerodyn... well it makes it goes faster," he explained, realising that two to four year olds would have no idea about the concepts of aerodynamics, "Has anyone got any questions?"

He glanced at the teachers again, hoping that he'd done enough to be able to leave and realising that he'd accidentally turned back into a school child.

The young boy at the front raised his hand again.

"Is a wally car faster than a foryula one car?" the boy asked.

"Well," Mr Sainz replied, "They're completely different cars so you can't really compare them."

"But if they waced?" the boy pressed, not happy with the answer.

"Probably not," he said, "Although I'm not sure how well a Formula 1 car would handle a rally track."

"What's a wally twack?" another boy, sat further to the back piped in.

Mr Sainz opened his mouth to reply but the young child at the front answered for him.

"Like a wace twack but for wally cars."

Carlos' father nodded, glancing down at his son, who was still beaming up at him. He ruffled his messy, brown hair and smiled back down.

"Right, well," he said, "I have to go back to work now. Nice to meet you all."

He grinned nervously at the children before walking over to the two teachers.

"Thank you," Miss Kaltenborn said, shaking his hand, "Everybody say goodbye to Mr Sainz and thank you to Carlos for bringing him to show and tell."

The class shouted their goodbyes and Carlos' father kissed his son on the forehead and made a quick exit, leaving the class to continue with the other children's presentations.

"OK then," Miss Kaltenborn said, stepping back in front of the class, "Jolyon, since your Mummy is here, how about you go next?"

Jolyon's mother beamed from the back of the class, lifting the camcorder from her lap and turning it on as her son walked from the back of the classroom to the front, clutching his favourite book.

"I bought my favourite book to talk about," Jolyon began when he reached the front of the room, holding it above his head so that the other children could see, "Is called 'Real Spy's Guide' and is by Peter Ernest."

The book had several pieces of paper marking special pages and, clumsily, Jolyon leaned the book on his knees as he turned to the first page and held it up for the class to see.

"This is my favourite page," he said, grinning at his mother who gave him a thumbs up as she filmed, "Is about sneaking and creeping."

He began to tip-toe across the room in front of the class, ignoring the snoring and giggling noises coming from Carlos and Felipe who were sat at the back of the room and didn't like books.

"Is best to be on tippy toes and check behind you so nobody can sneak up on you," he said, pointing behind himself before continuing to tip toe, "And also best to have a mirror to look around corners."

Jolyon pulled a compact mirror, that he'd borrow from his mother, out his pocket and pretended to look around a corner. He spotted Marcus in the reflection, gazing intently. Most of the rest of the class looked bored, but Marcus was hanging on his every word, his mouth slightly open as he tried to see what Jolyon was looking around the fake corner at.

"Most spies wear dark clothing," Jolyon explained, pointing to his black jumper and black jeans, "Because is best to spy at night or from hidden places."

He turned to the last page that he had marked and grinned at the class, ignoring the fact Mr Tost had fallen asleep and most of the class weren't paying attention.

"The last rule of being a spy is not to let people know you are a spy," he explained, showing the class the page, "Mummy says you're not supposed to lie but spies can because it's their job."

He grinned at Miss Kaltenborn who stood up to join him at the front of the class.

"Thank you, Jolyon," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders as she glanced around the room, "Does anybody have any questions?"

Marcus' hand shot up into the air before the question was even finished.

"Marcus?" Miss Kaltenborn said, signalling him to ask.

"Are you spy?" he asked, wondering if maybe the older boy would teach him how to be a spy, too.

Jolyon smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Can't tell you," Jolyon replied, "Is the last rule, remember!"

Marcus' face looked shocked before flushing red - he was almost certain that Jolyon must be a spy now. He wondered if Jolyon would let him borrow the book.

None of the rest of the children had questions for Jolyon, and so Miss Kaltenborn made them all applaud him and let him say goodbye to his mother before calling the next child forward.

"I boughtsed in my Daddy's fings," Max started, grinning as he struggled with the large bag that contained the bits and pieces his father had let him bring into school, "He's a wace dwiver too but he's faster than Cardos' Daddy and he is wacing today so he can't come here 'coz he's busy."

"Is not faster than my Daddy," Carlos shouted, pouting and folding his arms, "My Daddy would beat your Daddy easy."

"Would not," Max said, dismissing the bag for a moment to turn to Miss Kaltenborn, "Miss, my Daddy would beat Misser Sainms."

"Now, boys," she replied, kindly, not really sure about cars and racing, "Your Daddy's race in different cars and I'm sure they're both fast. Carry on, Max."

"Would beat your Daddy easy," Carlos whispered under his breath, frowning and pouting as his folded his arms and turned around to face the back wall so he could ignore Max properly.

"Well," Max said, bending down and reaching into the bag, "Dis my Daddy helmert."

He tried to pick the helmet up, but dropped it and it rolled out of the bag onto the carpet. He sat down beside it and lifted it carefully, his arms shaking under the weight, so he could place it over his head.

He turned back to the bag and reached inside again, pulling out his father's old steering wheel.

"And dis his steerly wheel," he continued, his voice muffled inside the helmet, "What uses to dwive properly."

He grinned inside the helmet as he pretended to drive, pressing buttons randomly on the wheel and steering violently around an imaginary track.

"And dis my show and tell," he said, using his hands to push himself back to his feet, the helmet weighing his head down causing him to fall forward.

He pushed it from his head, leaving it rocking on the floor as he looked to Miss Kaltenborn who smiled at him and asked the class if they had any questions.

Carlos turned around and opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind when Max caught his eye and turned back to ignoring him.

"Well that was lovely, Max," Miss Kaltenborn said, helping him to his feet and carrying the bag back to where Max was seated, "Shall we hear from Felipe next? I think Mrs Nasr is outside with something special to show you all, isn't that right?"

Felipe nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face as he pushed himself to his feet and ran to the classroom door, signalling outside for his mother to come inside.

When she entered the room, she carried a large pet carrier and inside was a small black and white cat, looking around the classroom with frightened eyes from between the cage bars that formed the door of the transporter.

"Who is this little cutie?" Miss Kaltenborn asked, ducking down beside Felipe as Mrs Nasr placed the carrier beside him and opened the door.

The cat crept out slowly, immediately stepping to Felipe's side as he bent down to cuddle it.

"This is Jess," Felipe said, wrapping his arms around the cat, "Like Postman Pat's cat. But she's my cat."

He grinned at his friends as the class craned their necks for a better view of the young cat that sat before them.

"She is a year old and she is younger than me, because we got her when I was three," Felipe explained, "And Mummy says if you're careful you can all have a stroke."

Miss Kaltenborn managed to stop the rush of children from crowding the cat and formed a line, allowing Mrs Nasr and her son to hold their pet whilst the students took a stroke each.

Max and Marcus queued together and Marcus was grinning with excitement.

"Like cats," he said, "Like to stwoke cats."

"Never met a cat afore," Max replied, "Looks soft."

When they reached the front of the queue, Felipe tried to stop Marcus touching the cat, worried that Carlos would be angry for letting him, but Mrs Nasr told him to be nice, so Marcus was allowed to pet the cat and kiss it on the head.

Max followed and within seconds of stroking between the cat's ears began sneezing. His nose streamed down to his chin and his eyes turned puffy and itchy.

"'chooo," he sneezed, "'chooo, 'choo, 'chooo."

"Oh heck, Max," Miss Kaltenborn said, laughing, "Are you allergic to cats?"

Max gaped at her, having no idea what she was talking about. Snot dripped from his chin and dropped to the floor as he sneezed again.

"I think perhaps we best put Jess away for now," Miss Kaltenborn suggested, as Mrs Nasr began to bundle the cat back into the cage, "Everyone say thank you to Mrs Nasr for bringing in Jess and I'll go and clean Max up."

The class chorused their thanks as the teacher guided Max into the medical area so she could clean up his face and give him some medicine to help with the allergy.

When he returned to the class, he pulled his father's helmet out of his bag and sat next to Marcus.

"Miss Kaltybird said is 'cause i bweaved in the hairs," he said to Marcus, "So now i can't bweave them because da helmert stops them."

Marcus grinned at his friend, not really having heard what he said since his voice was lost inside the helmet, but was stopped from replying by Miss Kaltenborn calling him to take his turn.

He was nervous as he dragged his bag to the front of the room. He had a large bag-for-life and it was quite heavy, but he told his mother he would never get muscle if she stayed to help, so she had left him to carry it himself.

"I has da super heroes," he announced when he reached the front of the class, "Dis is Iron Man, dis is hawkeye, dis back widdle, dis capin americla, dis deepoo, dis forr, dis loki..."

He listed the superheroes as he pulled more and more figurine's from his bag and placed them in front of himself.

At first he lined them up neatly, but once the line reached further than his arm length, he started piling the characters on top of one another. Miss Kaltenborn was certain that some of the characters he listed were repeated several times before he finally reached the bottom of the bag.

"And _dis_ ," he said, a grin spreading across his face as he pulled his favourite toy from the bag, "is my favalit. Dis is Hulk."

He held the toy above his head so the class could see, before pulling it down and hugging it into his chest.

"Hulk big and stwong and green and big and stwong," he continued, "And when I be biggerer I want to be wike Hulk and be stwong and big."

He smiled, placing Hulk at the top of the pile before looking out at the class. He noticed Jolyon at the back of the room, eyes wide as he looked at the pile of figures which almost reached Marcus' hips.

"I fink maybe if not Hulk when I get big," Marcus said, remembering the older boys talk, "I be a spy like Joyleonly because dat be fun and Jodyleon nice."

Jolyon grinned as Marcus beamed at him, excited at the thought of being a spy. Maybe he could be a spy _and_ Hulk and then when he found the bad guys, he could Hulk out and catch them all.

Miss Kaltenborn smiled, beginning the applause for Marcus' talk as she glanced at Mr Tost who was now fast asleep, drooling onto his shoulder as his head lolled against the wall.

She walked to the front of the class as Marcus started piling his toys back into the bag, happy that this weeks show and tell had been a success. Normally the class grew bored or sleepy, and she could see that some of the children weren't paying any attention now, but at least Marcus that had gained a new insight into one of the other boy's interests.

**Author's Note:**

> _i've never actually read Real Spy's Guide and the stuff about spying was made up, so please don't attempt to Spy based on my input._


End file.
